


Thank god For Roxy Lalonde

by LexxieKra



Series: Transstuck canons [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Supportive Bro, Trans Dave, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Roxy, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxieKra/pseuds/LexxieKra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave can't figure out why she's depressed, but when She keeps her chest wrapped a little too long and goes to the hospital, Roxy comes in and explains that She is actually a He, and thank god for Roxy Lalonde, Trans roxy too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank god For Roxy Lalonde

“please Bro can we just go home” you begged him internally and out loud, trudging after your brother in the mall. School started soon and you were supposed to be clothes shopping, but every store you went into you just felt yourself sink a little lower into a depression. Bro stopped and stared at a store, debating wether to go in and see if you wanted anything from there, before he shrugged and moved forward. He mumbled an alright and headed towards the door with another shrug. You were relieved to sink down into Bro’s beat up truck, you keep telling Bro he needs a new one, since this one is falling apart. You had the money for it, but Bro was sentimental over some things. You collapsed into your bed as soon as you reached the apartment, putting in your headphones and turning up your music, trying to drown out the world. You didn’t know why you were so depressed, but you wish it would stop. you had eyed the exacto knife that sat on your desk more than once, but you had only gone through with it a few times. it made you nervous, if Bro noticed them, he would have known they weren’t from strifes. you brought your knees to your chin, tossing your glasses on the table beside your bed, watching them overshoot and land on the floor by your desk. Bro called an awkward goodbye before heading out to work, he was a DJ at the nightclub down the street, it was more of a pass time for him though . You laid there for another good two hours before your bladder won the battle between sad and needing to pee. You grumbled and shuffled to the bathroom, stopping when you caught sight of yourself in the mirror. You had cut you’re a few weeks ago, the short blonde hair messy form being in bed. You did what you came to do and started washing your hands when you started to stare at the role of ace bandages that sat on the counter. glancing in the dark, empty living room, you snatched them up and ran back to your room. Locking the door behind you, you breathed hard through your nose. This was a stupid idea, and yet you dug through your clothes pile until you found your favorite baggy hoodie, it was old and abused, seeing as you wore it like a kid wears a safety blanket for several years. You listened for a minute or two for any kind of sign that Bro was home before stripping off your shirt and discarding it into a pile. You sloppily wrapped the roll of bandages around your noticeably sized chest. Pinning it off, you slid the hoodie over and turned sideways. With the baggy hoodie, you’re chest looked flat. you don’t why but you felt tears spring into your eyes, and a smile you couldn’t stop plastered itself to your face. You didn’t take them off for the next several days, except to sleep and shower, Bro gave you questioning looks every once in a while at the banged up hoodie. But you just shrugged it off and told him it was for irony, he shrugged back with a mumbled “whatever” or an “okay” and that was that. It was a week later when it happened, Bro had been gone for work for a few hours, and you were sitting on the couch texting your friend John, when the pain started. Your entire torso had this awful ache in it. You took a few advil and tried not to think much of it, but you figured why it was happening. you could handle a little discomfort in exchange of the lessened depression you had been experiencing. you told John goodnight and ignored the pain in your chest, the advil taking it down to a low throb. And that’s when it happened, it took a whole three minutes, it became hard to breathe, your chest had gone from the ache to a sharp pain, and you blacked out. 

BRO POV

You had found Dave less than half an hour after she passed out, you had panicked, finding your younger sister barely breathing and laying on the floor. Checking her airways, you patted on her back when you felt it. something too thick to be a bra, you peeked under her hoodie and swore when you seen the bandages, if there was an injury she would have told you. Grabbing the scissors off your desk a few steps away, you cut through the bandages, you flinched when the they lessened and you could see the lines in the back from where the bandages had dug into her skin. You rolled Dave onto her back, sighing with relief when he breathing picked up. You carried her down to your truck and laid her inside, cursing and returning to the apartment for your keys, and watching her in the rearview mirror the whole drive to the ER. You carried her in, where a nurse took her to the back and you flopped into a chair in the waiting room. Eventually, Your best friend Roxy walk din, hair in a mess and in her Pajamas, she rushed to you. When you asked her how she knew you’d be here, she shrugged and replied her Mom Radar went off. You explained to her what happened, and then she explained to you what the cause most likely was. she pulled out her phone and started scrolling through all the information the two of you could find, it was something called Transgender. Roxy took her phone back when the nurse came out to talk to you, only interrupting to ask you what size shirt Dave wore. Dave would be fine, thanks to you cutting off the bandages. Her ribs were bruised and she shouldn’t do a lot of moving for the next few weeks, but she would be okay. And then the nurse asked you about the thin healing scars they had found on her legs, and you flopped back into the chair, Roxy wrapping arm around you. Dave would be released in the morning, With bruised ribs, some medicine, and on suicide watch. That was the first time you cried since Dave was a kid. Roxy eventually led you down to the cafeteria, and got the both of you a cup of coffee, which you slid around in your cup more than drinking it. You asked her, after a while, how she knew so much about all this kind of stuff, she sighed softly and looked at the wall beside you  
“Did you know trans people can’t have kids, like they can’t preggo or nuffin” you shook your head and she turned her pink eyes towards you  
“Rosie is adopted” she shrugged and turned to watch the other stragglers in the room. you let out a quiet “oh” when it clicked in your head.   
~~  
Roxy had stayed over with you when Dave was realised, She, no, He, you reminded yourself again, was asleep at the moment, and Roxy was trying to coax some food into you.   
“I ordered the stuff for him” she called from the kitchen, When you didn’t respond she continued   
“Binder, packer, clothes, and I got photoshop for you” she peeked around the corner and smiled, pointing at the family pictures on the wall.   
“I don’t think having that reminder around will help” she commented as she took breakfast back to Dave, and that’s how the next few days went, you learning how to operate photoshop, Roxy and Rose stopped by everyday, or most of the time just spent the night to make sure both of you were getting looked after. Apparently roxy remembers how when you get really stressed or into something you forget to take care of yourself. You only saw Dave when he passed through to the bathroom, and then back to his room. Eventually all of the stuff Roxy ordered had arrived, and while she and Rose wrapped it in wrapping paper you replaced all the pictures in the house with newly photoshopped one, you even shopped together a picture of Nic Cage and Snoop Dogg For Dave’s amusement, and you hung it outside his door. and then for your own giggles you hung a picture of Eminem in the shower. Rose helped Dave out of bed, the bruising still a long way from healing, so he couldn’t wear his binders right away, but at least he had them for when he could. Dave smiled at the picture of Nic and Snoop as he as Rose walked out of his room, then he noticed the family pictures. One’s of You and Him, of His junior prom, the dress he had worn not shopped into a red tux, standing next to John and grinning like an idiot. He slowly smiled until it took up his whole face, he stared at the picture for a few minutes before wobbling into the living room, he hugged you, and you were shocked at the tears that slid down his face when you called him lil man, instead of lil sis like you had all his life. Then Roxy hugged him, and made him set down, it was at this point that Dave finally noticed the table piled with brightly wrapped presents. He unwrapped the first few, hesitant at first, but then he shed more tears the more he unwrapped, the haul equaling several packers and binders, boxers, jeans, shirts, hoodies, and a box filled with cans of axe and old spice. he laughed as much as he could, and hugged you all again. He fiddled with everything, Roxy explained how a lot of it worked, and rose helped him carry his new stuff to the bathroom. Roxy smile and hugged you, resting your head on top of hers. The water had started and Rose and come out, shutting the door behind her and sitting down on the couch. A moment of silence passed before you heard Dave yell  
“BRO WHY IS EMINEM IN THE SHOWER” and finally, you laughed.


End file.
